


crows

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: There's a lot of crows near the steel mill





	crows

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was playing Arkham City, and yeah Scarecrows makes a cameo and it just made me laugh, and I wanted to for once make a drabble and i did but it's not funny.
> 
> Until I made it a double drabble I'm going out on a limb but the Crow messing with the cat is def Nightmare XD

Selina stood post next to the cats, waiting for the Batman. Her eyes spot something black in the night, but turning towards it, she finds a flock of black birds. Selina twists in curiousity, her head cocking. She's seen more crows here than anywhere in the city. The flocks of crows had at least a few hay straws in their beaks, and they placed it on the roof to peck at them. She'd seen a pile of straws _somewhere_ , but couldn't think of where. A soft thunk scared the birds away and Selina stood. "What's with the crows?" "Scarecrow's been here."

It prompted laughter from the female, but the Batman didn't move. "He's dead." "They didn't find his body." The crows came back, closer, and Selina's cats stood, stretching before resting like a loaf of bread and stared at the closest. It came closer to the felines, seemingly to taunt it before jumping back. The Batman seemed interested too, watching as their tails flicked in regards to the bird. The bird hopped over to them once again, clacking it's jaw. One of the cats swiped, and almost caught the crow, but it jumped back, and squawked with laughter.  Batman smiled.


End file.
